1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to radial arm saw apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved radial arm saw circle cutting apparatus arranged to mount a workpiece relative to a radial arm saw to permit the radial arm saw to effect forming of a circle from the workpiece.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Workpiece circle cutting structure has been utilized in the prior art and exemplified by various patents to include U.S. Pat. No. 4,398,440 to Epstein mounting rotatably a workpiece relative to a saw table, wherein the workpiece is arranged to engage an underlying plate to support the workpiece in a rotary manner relative to the saw blade.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,456,346 to Snyder sets forth a circle cutter arranged for manual rotation relative to an underlying workpiece to effect cutting of the workpiece.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,081,179 to Frame and 5,014,436 to Kozyrski, et al. are further examples arranged to cut arcs relative to workpieces utilizing an overlying member to effect a circular path about a workpiece.
Accordingly, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved radial arm saw circle cutting apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.